


Give it a Stab

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Pumpkins, Tumblr Prompt, please dont use knives the way roger uses knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: “What do you mean you’ve never carved a pumpkin?” Freddie asked in disbelief from Brian’s lap on the sofa.Roger shrugged, “I just never have.”“Not even as a kid?” John asked, pulling Roger closer.“Nope.” Roger didn’t really see what the big deal was - you didn’t even eat the pumpkin so what was the point?“Well we’re going to have to change that this year."





	Give it a Stab

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lovely prompt for some cute pumpkin carving. I originally posted it on my tumblr to kick off Poly week, and then was asked to post it here as well :)

“What do you mean you’ve never carved a pumpkin?” Freddie asked in disbelief from Brian’s lap on the sofa.

Roger shrugged, “I just never have.”

“Not even as a kid?” John asked, pulling Roger closer.

“Nope.” Roger didn’t really see what the big deal was - you didn’t even eat the pumpkin so what was the point? 

“Well we’re going to have to change that this year." 

* * *

The next weekend the boys were sitting around the dining table that they had covered in old newspapers with a pumpkin in front of each of them. The smell of apples and spices filled the flat as they drank the cider Freddie had made special for their date night. 

"So, how am I supposed to do this?” Roger stared at the pumpkin while twirling a knife between his fingers absentmindedly.

“You just kind of - stab it,” Freddie answered from beside him.

“Fun,” Roger raised his eyebrows and grinned mischievously, his pink tongue peeking out of his mouth. Before any of the boys could clarify what Freddie meant, Roger stood and brought his knife down right in the middle of his pumpkin. 

“Roger, no!”

“Not like that!”

“You’re an idiot," 

"What?” Roger asked innocently, batting his lashes. “Freddie said stab it,”

“You didn’t let me finish, you menace,” Freddie gave a teasing smack at Roger’s bottom with a grin while Brian made his way around to their drummer.

“Let me show you how, baby," 

His voice was low and it sent a shiver down Roger’s spine. He sucked a corner of his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. Brian stood behind him and wrapped his hand over the hand that Roger was holding the knife with. 

"You’ll probably be really good at this, since you’ve got strong hands,” Brian said in his ear with a blush, but still just loud enough for Freddie and John to hear. They shared a grin as they sat and watched Brian, who had gently trapped Roger between himself and the table as they started carving around the top of the pumpkin together. Once they pulled the top off, Roger turned around in Brian’s arms with a smile,

“Thanks, Bri,” He placed a delicate kiss on Brian’s cheek before Brian turned his head to press their lips together. 

Brian felt Roger’s eyes on him as went back to his seat across the table with John. They got started on their own pumpkins, but were interrupted a moment later. 

“Oh, that’s disgusting! No one said it was going to be _slimy_!”

The three boys chuckled at Roger’s exclamation. Brian looked up amused to see the blond staring at his hand, which was, of course, covered in pumpkin guts.

"I like it,” John declared, digging into his own pumpkin. “It feels cool and squishy.”

It didn’t take Roger long to get over the slimy factor and soon the boys moved on to carving. They had fallen into a comfortable, concentrated silence when Brian’s knife slipped and he let out a curse, tearing his hand away immediately.

"Careful, Bri, jesus! Did you cut yourself?” John hovered, trying to get to Brian’s hand to inspect it for injuries. Freddie and Roger looked ready to jump out of their seats to help at the first sight of blood.

“No, it’s fine,” Brian breathed, “Just a close call.”

John managed to snag his hand and gave it a kiss once he saw it was safe and sound. “I worry about you, you’re so fucking clumsy.”

“_Hey,_”

“Well he’s not wrong, now is he, darling?” Freddie asked fondly, relieved to see that Brian was okay.

John practically felt Brian start to get huffy, so he set his knife down and leaned in towards him. He reached out to wrap his hand around the back of Brian’s neck to pull him in close.

“Don’t worry about it, babe. It just means I get to keep an extra eye on you,” John purposely let his gaze travel Brian’s body before pulling him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Brian had a soft smile and a dusty pink covered his cheeks. They kept on with their endeavours and fell easily into conversation again. Though, when the four of them were together, it was always more than talking. It was laughing, it was flirting, it was love and family. It was home. 

* * *

At the end of the day, they piled onto the sofa together with blankets and the last of the cider as a movie played in the background. Freddie caught Roger casting a glance at their pumpkins now decorating their windowsills. The candles they had placed inside flickered and cast a warm glow into the room. 

“So, how was your first pumpkin carving experience, my love?” Freddie asked from John’s lap while nudging Roger’s thigh with his toes. 

Roger grinned at him, his eyes sparkling in the dim light. “Wonderful. We’ll do it again next year, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet but I hope you enjoyed it!   
You can find me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
